Kid
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Cassidy has something to tell Miranda and Andrea. Established Mirandy. Teen pregnancy. Some may consider this a T... but I personally do not, so I will have it as K . one-shot


One-Word Prompt: Kid

Mirandy

* * *

Andrea curled around her wife, sighing in post-coital bliss, "God, I love early morning sex," she mumbled, her voice a little raspy and dry from her panting.

Miranda chuckled, and laced their fingers together, resting them gently against her stomach, "You make a wonderful pre-breakfast meal, darling."

Her wife pressed a kiss to her naked shoulder, "I'm glad. I love you."

Miranda opened her mouth to reply when a knock on their bedroom door beat her. Furrowing her brow, she hummed, "I love you too," she said quickly before raising her voice slightly, "Which bobbsey?"

"Mom," Cassidy's voice filtered through the door, "can I come in?"

"One moment, darling." She replied, throwing back the duvet to grab her robe and wrap it around her body, turning to her wife, "Do you want to put on a robe, or stay bundled up in the bed?"

Andrea gave a half-hearted groan before she rolled out of bed and grabbed her own robe, "I'm up."

"Good. Cassidy, bobbsey, you can come in now."

The door opened and a puffy eyed Cassidy shuffled in, looking younger than her sixteen years due to the way she was dressed in her favorite oversized pajamas, with her favorite stuffed bear tucked against her chest. She sniffed and hugged her bear a little tighter to her chest, "Mom, Andy, can I talk to you?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she hiccupped on a soft sob, her shoulders jerking.

Miranda quickly bundled her daughter into her arms, leading her to the couch that she had in her room, "Bobbsey, my darling, what's the matter?" She asked, pressing kisses to her daughter's temple. Andrea soon joined them, taking Cassidy's hand in her own.

Cassidy buried her face against her mother's chest, crying and gasping for air as Miranda saw her tightly squeeze Andrea's hand, "Mommy, you love me right?"

Miranda swallowed, wondering why her darling daughter would ever ask that, "Of course, bobbsey, you and your sister are my whole life. You two mean absolutely everything to me. I will always love you. Andrea and I both love you very much, isn't that right?"

Andrea pressed a kiss to Cassidy's red hair, "Of course. You and your sister are the most beautiful daughters a stepmother could ever ask for. I love you very much."

Cassidy's whole body lurched with a sob as she choked out, "I think… I'm pregnant…"

Miranda felt her heart stop, and she heard Andrea gasp, "What?"

"We…" Cassidy cried, "we used protection! We've only done it twice! I… I'm late…"

Miranda tightened her hold on her daughter, "Oh, my darling, it will be okay. It's going to be just fine, bobbsey."

Andrea scooted closer, effectively squishing the sobbing sixteen-year-old between them, for a rather warm bear hug, "We don't love you any less, Cassidy," she whispered softly, catching Miranda's gaze as she continued, "and we're going to love you no matter what you decide, okay. However unfortunate, we were aware that this could be a possibility when we talked with you and your sister. We are so proud that you felt safe enough to come tell us."

Miranda combed her fingers through Cassidy's hair as she spoke softly, her chest feeling tight with fear, worry, and love, "Bobbsey, Andrea's going to make an appointment for you with my Gynecologist, and we're going to stay curled up here on the couch until you're ready to go down and find something to eat. Does that sound like a good place to start, darling?"

Her daughter sobbed and nodded against her chest, "I love you, Mommy…"

Miranda made soft, soothing, noises, and pressed warm kisses to her daughter's temple, "I love you too, baby, I love you so much. Andrea, darling-"

"Of course, Miranda. Cassidy, would you like me to get your sister, or do you just want to stay with your mom for a while?"

Cassidy shook her head, tousling her hair even more than it already was, "She- she's still… sleeping."

Andrea chuckled before pulling away, leaning down to give Cassidy's head another soft kiss, "All right, we can let her sleep for a little while longer. I'm going to go make that appointment, and grab you a glass of water. Are you feeling sick?"

"I threw up… this morning…"

"All right, I'll grab some soup crackers too, the bread helps to absorb the acids in your stomach, and they're light, so they shouldn't make you feel any worse. I love you, Cassidy."

"I love you… Andy…"

Miranda gave her wife a smile, accepting a brief kiss before Andrea turned, grabbed her phone, and hurried from the room. Holding her daughter close, she murmured and whispered against red hair, soothing the sobbing girl until her tears slowed.

"It's going to be okay, Cassidy. I'm not angry, or disappointed. I'm worried, my darling, because this is a very big deal, but if you happen to be pregnant, I won't love you any less. There are options available, and I will love and support you, and research with you to find out what is best for you. You won't ever have to fear that you will be forced into anything."

Cassidy sniffed and tightened her own hold around Miranda's waist, "What if Christian doesn't want the baby, if I decide to keep it? What about daddy?"

"Leave your father to me, darling. If he has a problem, I have no qualms in revoking his visiting rights, and taking him back to court. As for Christian, if he so chooses to be a sick bastard, then I don't want you to have anything to do with him, and we will get him to sign away his rights to the baby. If you decide to go through with the pregnancy, then I will not have anyone treat you negatively for your choice. If you decide to terminate the pregnancy, then I will not have anyone treat you negatively for your choice."

Miranda spoke with a calm firmness in her voice as she rocked her daughter.

She was not going to ever be like her own mother.

She would never force her baby to do something she didn't want to do.

She would never make her daughters hate her for the rest of their lives.

Swallowing, she said a silent word of sorrow for the baby her mother had forced her to abort when she had been eighteen, and held her daughter close, so grateful that she had been able to get a second chance after a botched abortion that had damaged her body.

It was only after an extensive surgery that her body had been somewhat 'fixed' and she had been able to conceive, though she had been told right from the start that a C-Section would have to be her plan, because there was still enough damage that a vaginal birth wouldn't be possible.

"I love you, Cassidy, so very much, and I know that this is very scary, but I won't ever make you feel like you're alone. My mother did that, and I will never do it to you."

Cassidy snuggled closer and sniffed, "What did she do?"

Taking a deep breath, Miranda told her eldest daughter her story, "When I was eighteen, I discovered that I was pregnant…"

* * *

**A/N: And here's another one!**

**I'm only a teensy bit caught up with homework. x(**

**I've been working my ass off, and trying to get good sleep... but it eludes me, and everything is slowly going up into smoke. (God damn, if I had a job... that would be means of a promotion!)**

**So, I'm still only doing little bits of FF while I work to get caught up in school. x(**

**I've got little bits of other works in progress, but this is the only one that is post-able at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
